Lucky Fredship
by Sagigurl47
Summary: This story was somewhat based on my own story of what would happen to the gang after the show. It's pretty interesting and their are a few character romances in this, and A LOT of humor because to me the key to a good story is laughter. Well, I need to shut up because I'll spoil it. Anyway happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Its a Lucky Fred fiction! Sorry I love this show! It's amazing! This time Friday with be a part of it!

Everybody's at the skate park, either doing tricks or watching, or just standing around like an idiot.

Fred: Watch this!

Fred did a 360 flip on his skateboard and fell in the grass.

Nora: Fred! Are you ok?

Fred: I...am...now

Nora: Why?

Fred snapped out of it as he picked up his skateboard, blushing.

Sir Percival ran up to the halfpipe and skates down, not even noticing Braianna coming down the halfpipe, falling on top of him, making them look, hmm... A bit awkward.

Sir Percival and Braianna: Uhhhhhh...

Then they both just started laughing until everyone came to see if they were okay. They immediately stopped laughing and started blushing as Braianna rushed to get off of him. When everyone left, they both started laughing hysterically.

Sir Percival: Did you see their faces?!

Braianna: Yes, they were quite surprised

Sir Percival: See ya!

Braianna smiled as sir Percival skate boarded away.

Thomas: watch this! I'm going to do a-

Sara: YEET!

Sara snatched the skateboard out of Thomas's hand and slid down the halfpipe onto the railing and flipped onto the ground, perfectly as everybody watched in awe.

Fred: Whoa

Sir Percival: Five bucks fred!

Fred: Aw man!

Sara: You sexist little...

She tackled Fred and punched him in the eye. As fred's eye swelled she slapped Thomas

Thomas: What was that for!

Sara: You were probably in on this too!

Nora: Calm down sara, let's go get some fro-yo!

Sara: whatever, it's better than being with these racists!

Fred: Oh my God it is really late so I better get home

Sir Percival: See ya Fred

Thomas: Yeah, see ya!

Fred: Friday I command you to turn into a turbo freezing ice pack!

Friday: What the heck happened to you!

Fred: Long story

Meanwhile...

Super commander: Agent brains, there's been an outbreak of Cyclops pox all over space! You must find the antidote and cure every agent that has been infected, and to do this you will need anihilator 9-0-9-0 niner to turn into an antidote detector

Braianna: Yes super commander

Braianna: Fred! I need Friday to get an antidote for Cyclops pox!

Fred: What clops pox?

Braianna snatched Friday and ran out of the room.

Fred: Wait, what about my eye

Braianna: Frozen peas!

Fred: Frozen pee?

Friday: This antidote smells like cherries!

Braianna: Oh really? Well that's nice friday, but we have to get this to the infected agents!

Once the agents were cured, Braianna and Friday returned home, only to find Fred with frozen food all over him

Braianna: Fred what are you doing?

Fred: My dad said vegetables help, not pee!

Braianna: I said peas! As in the vegetable!

Fred: ohhh that's good because my face is numb

Braianna giggled and Friday pulled all the wet veggies off of a freezing Fred.

Braianna: You should take a hot bath to thaw out!

Fred: Do I have to?

Braianna: Yes

Fred rolled his eyes as he went to run a shower instead.

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Later, Fred and Braianna decided to go to the skate park.

Braianna blushed as sir Percival came running up to her with a rose .

Sir Percival: Do you know where Annie is?

Braianna suddenly got a hold of herself when she realized he needed to find his sister instead.

Braianna: Over there

She pointed to a table where Sara and Annie were painting their nails

Sir Percival: Happy birthday sis

Annie: Thanks, it smells like chocolate!

Sir Percival: Cause it is, sike!

He snatched the chocolate rose, took a big bite out of it and handed it back to Annie

Annie: Keep it

Sir Percival: Thanks! Your real present is over there

He pointed to a pink Mercedes-Benz next to the Wal-Mart parking lot

Annie: Omg! You are the best brother ever! I love you sir Percival!

Sir Percival: No, behind it

The car drove away and behind it was 3 boxes and one was moving.

Annie: Dumbo! They could have gotten ran over!

Sir Percival didn't answer because he was already running to go get them.

Suddenly everyone heard a loud scream and cars crash.

Annie: Sir Percival

Everyone ran over to the accident only to find sir percival, or possibly just a bloody lump of disappointment.

Annie: This is all my fault! If I wouldn't have had a birthday today none of this would have happened!

Sir Percival: Cyberkix...9-1-1

Cyberkix: Please repeat.

Annie : Stupid shoes! Cyberkix! Call 9-1-1! Ambulance! Help! Something!

Cyberkix: Dialing, please hold...

Braianna: Ugh!

She pulled out her phone and hurriedly dialed the hospital.

4 hours

Doctor: He's in a coma, there's not much we can do.

Annie: Then stop standing there and do something! Help him and stop standing there like an idiot!

Annie's mother: Calm down honey, I know it's hard but they can't help him till he wakes up.

Annie: Then I will wait everyday of my life till he opens his eyes! If it's the last thing I do, I solemnly swear that I will be here when my brother opens his eyes.

She was talking in such a low and forceful voice, it scared her mother a bit. But she appreciated Annie's undying affection for her brother, so her promise touched her old heart.

Annie's mother: Ok, you can stay here until he wakes up, but if you get tired you can come home.

Annie: I swear on my life.

Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks later Annie ( who survived with water bottles and nature valley bars in case you were wondering!) Was still waiting anxious, smelly, shaking on a small chair next to her brother, her face stained with tears.

Annie: *sigh* I'm sorry bro

She picked up her pink cashmere sweater and left, with heavy tears in her eyes. She took a subway home and her mother was at the door.

Annie: Its hopless! Why couldn't have god taken me instead?

Annie's mom: At least I have a daughter left that loves her brother to death. Come in the house and run a bath. I'll go make you some oolong tea.

Annie: Thank you

Elsewhere... A.K.A the skate park

Fred: You think he's okay?

Nora: Annie came home from the hospital and said she didn't have any luck. Fred?

Fred had ran to Braianna's house up to her lab, only to find everything in it gone and Braianna taping up boxes and loading them up to her ship.

Fred: Brains?

Braianna: I got a promotion on the protectors so I'm moving to the new agent area on mars.

Fred: But the super commander said the last time you could stay he-

Braianna: FRED! I have to! This is my one chance to become a better agent!

Fred: Brains, yes you will there will be dozens of chances! Dozens I'm sorry but please don't go!

He grabbed her munsell shirt before she got up to the ship, but she snatched it away

Braianna: Fred I'm sorry but I have to go

Fred: No!

Before he could grab brains the ship door closed and it flew away until it was nowhere in sight.

3 weeks later: Sir Percival was still in a coma. Nora and Sara joined a gang.

Fred: * sigh* i miss her

Friday: Me too! I wonder when she's coming back

Suddenly Brains ship appeared in the sky. Once it landed she hurriedly got out and ran to fred's house.

Fred: Brains!

Braianna hugged fred as hard as she could. She missed him a lot, though she wouldn't admit it.

Fred: Why did you come back

Braianna: I told the super commander that I wasn't comfortable with staying in mars and he told me I could stay on earth!

Fred: That's great! Me and Friday really missed you!

Braianna smiled as she heard this, but she didn't know why.


	4. Chapter 4

Prologue: So Braianna came back and now Friday is dating a microwave. Then they both realized they had hidden feelings for eachother. The minute Braianna hugged fred, she felt some kind of happy feeling deep down. And seeing her beautiful magenta eyes again, made Fred feel some type of way that was different than any other feeling he had ever felt before, they tried to hide it but eventually the secret slips out. (and no not because of loudmouth friday!)

The gang was hanging out at nora's house gazebo.

Nora: So who's excited for the school dance?

Corky: Nora, the dance is 3 days from now! And besides, I'm asking Jake to go with me!

Eddie, Fred and Thomas burst into peals of laughter as corky turned red with anger.

Corky: What's so funny you philistines!

Fred: Jake! Ask you! In your dreams!

Corky: He will! I'll show you all!

Thomas: We'll belive it when we see it!

Sara: Ohh! Burn!

Eddie: I have a violin practice so I'll see you guys later!

Nora: It is getting late so maybe we all should go home.

Fred: Good idea

When Fred came home, he found friday sharpening pencils with a sad expression on his face

Fred: What's wrong bro?

Friday: She left me! She fell for some coffee maker! And she says I talk too much!

Fred: Well...

Friday: Not helping!

Fred: Do you know anything about how to ask a girl out?

Friday: Of course! First you gotta be smooth! Why did you ask?

Fred: Uhhh, no reason

Braianna was in her room, on her laptop looking for dresses on Amazon.

Braianna: This one is cute! It maybe that one, or-

Laptop: email from: Fred luckypuig

Braianna: Oh! That's odd he never sends me emails! Well I'm pretty sure it's important

Braianna: Um hey brains I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me because you probably won't have anyone to go with - hey! What's that supposed to mean? Whatever.

So I Hope you get this message as soon as you can.

Braianna: Was he asking me out?

20 minutes later

Braianna: He was asking me out.

Later Braianna decided she would go because she didn't have anything better to do. She replied as soon as she made her decision. After that, she kept looking for dresses until she found one she liked.

2 days later

Friday: read your email fred. You like Braianna! YOU LIKE BRAIANNAAAA!

Fred: Be quiet! And I do not!

Friday: You, my friend are in denial. The first stage of love.

Fred: I am not in denial! And I'm not in love! And besides what do you know anyway about love?

Friday: Obviously More than you!

Fred: Shut up

Friday: Denial!

Fred: I said shut up!

Friday: Ok, lover boy

Fred sighed as Friday kept cutting up paper hearts with Frianna in cursive

Fred: Cut that out

Friday: Nope

Fred: fine you win, but put those away when she comes over

Friday: Sure

Fred left the room to go secretly find something nice to wear in his parents closet.

Friday: I wonder why he wanted me to do that? Hmmm, this needs investigating.

Friday: Uh fred? Could you come here for a second?

Fred: Yeah?

Friday: I have to go to San dorito-

Fred: San dorito?

Friday: yeah, on a secret mission to stop the I'm carniborgs from coming here! So I won't be

Here for a while ok?

Fred: Um, ok

Fred ran back to his parents room as Friday turned into a really small powerful camera and attached himself to fred's hair.

Friday: This will help me find out about this little love shennanigan!

Fred: What, who said that?

Friday: Oops!

Fred: Found one!

He pulled out a blue satin suit with a dark blue shiny tie, while he was looking at the suit, he spotted a small bottle of cologne and grabbed it.

Fred: Just in case

Friday: Interesting!

He zoomed in on the bottle of cologne and chuckled a little.

Fred: Its now or never


	5. Chapter 5

On the night of the dance, everyone was there (minus sir Percival) and everyone was there except for brains and Fred. They were both getting ready for their "date".

At fred's house

Fred: I guess I look pretty good

And he kind of did, he didn't smell and he had combed and gelled down his hair, plus he spritzed a bit of his fathers cologne and brushed his teeth and spent days eating breath mints to freshen his musty breath. So I guess you could say he did look good.

Friday: I bet to Braianna he looks hot!

Fred: Bye mom I'm leaving!

Fred's Dad: He still won't tell me who he's going with!

Fred's Mom: That strange girl who likes fixing appliances

Fred's Dad: Oh, my little Fred is all grown up now!

He started to shed small tears as he watched his son ride away on a bus to the dance.

Nora: Fred! You came! You won't belive who corky went to the dance with!

Holly: Its unbelievable! she's going with wally k! I'm going with jake.

Fred: I knew it

Holly: What?

Fred: Nothing

Holly : anyway, who are you eating for

Fred: Um nobody

Nora: remember that gang me and Sara were in? We quit. Plus we got those crappy tattoos taken off, it was painful but it was required!

Holly: Nora maybe you should I don't know GET OUT OF THE WAY so he can get in!

Nora: Oh! Sorry

Fred: Um no it's okay I think I'll wait outside

Holly: Whatever floats your boat Fred.

Suddenly As Nora and Holly went inside, Braianna appeared from a car, in a light blue long satin dress with a blue ribbon tied on the back. She had her hair curled and wore it down, where you could see it shine in the moonlight. On top of her head was a small rose, and she had long white gloves on to match her outfit. She was so pretty Fred started to drool but he caught him self hopefully before she could notice

Fred: Um, Brains! You look so pretty! Your uh..

He was so mesmerized by her looks he was speechless.

Braianna: I hope this wasn't too much

Friday zoomed in on fred's face and then put the camera on Braianna.

Fred: No of course not

Friday noticed right away that both of their faces were bright red and zoomed in on this.

Fred: Should we go in

Braianna: Um, sure!

The minute Fred and Braianna walked in, everyone stopped partying and stared at them with huge eyes full of confusion, curiosity, and a bit of jealousy.

Thomas: Can we continue partying now?

As Fred and Braianna sat down on a small couch everyone continued to party, but still watched them with mixed feelings.

Fred: Braianna! This is my favourite song! Let's go dance!

Braianna was suddenly very reluctant, because she couldn't dance, but she wanted to have a little fun, so she went along with it. Fred knew this.

Fred: You can follow me!

Braianna: Um ok

Once they started dancing everyone stopped and Eddie ran up to the stage and turned up the spotlight on the couple.

Braianna followed Fred for one half of the song, and that's when it happened, she felt a jumpy feeling inside herself and when it Popped so did she. She started dancing really good and now Fred started following her moves until they both broke out into awesome dances as everyone watched in awe as the couple practically schooled them with their awesome dancing.

Eddie: C'mon nora ! Let's dance with them!

Everyone agreed on unison to shake a leg on the dance floor.

When the dance was over, everyone left except for brains and Fred. They sat on a bench outside with each other in the moonlight.

Braianna: That was fun! I haven't enjoyed myself like that for a long time!

Fred: yeah!

Braianna decided to break the ice.

Braianna: Did you um... Ask me out?

Fred suddenly turned red with embarrassment

Fred: I um have to go

He ran off, leaving Braianna in the pale moonlight on the wooden park bench, when it started to rain.

Braianna: Could it get any worse

She pulled out her umbrella but when she opened it, it turned inside out and broke.

Braianna: I had to jinx it!

Chapter 6 Coming soon!

A couple words from the author,

I would also like to give a shout out to harnody for his/her story "lucky girlfriend" because it was legit!( Can't wait for chapter 2) and it inspired me to add a dance scene to my story and to kinda encourage the whole "Frianna" concept because it's kinda cute! But don't think I forgot about "sir Braianna" ! I would like to know in the comments which two do you ship!


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was at the skate park the next day, having fun, talking or just standing around looking like E.T. So basically everyone was having fun, well everyone except Annie who was anxiously eating for Sir Percival to leave the hospital. She was so anxious that she was shaking.

Annie: Where is he? He was supposed to be here 4 minutes ago!

Sir Percival: Look behind you Kim Kardashian

When Annie turned around, she saw Sir Percival in a wheelchair with 3 presents on his lap, and one was moving.

Everyone: Sir Percival!

But suddenly when Braianna saw Sir Percival she felt the same bubbly feeling that she did when Fred asked her out. This was bad. She walked over to Sir Percival and once everyone left, she hugged him, and that bubbly feeling rose up inside her and then she knew she was in trouble.

Braianna: So...are you ok?

Sir Percival: Yeah I guess...What?

Braianna: What?

Sir Percival: Stop staring at my face like that

Braianna noticed that she was staring at sir percival 's eyes a lot, it was strange but him and Fred had the same eye color. She would worry about that later.

Braianna: Oh, sorry

Fred: Percival get over here! We're playing basketball!

Sir Percival: Um... See you around

Braianna couldn't talk. She felt like a player. She thought she could only like one boy, because she didn't know how to really date, she just paid a lot of attention to tv soap operas. She felt really bad inside, but at the same time she felt kind of good, but she had no idea why. She just stared at the two boys playing basketball, Full of worry.

Annie: Sir Percival I don't think you should be playing basketball in a wheelchair! You could hurt yourself!

Sir Percival: Oh. Well don't you want to open your presents I bought you?

Annie hurriedly opened her presents because, she wanted to watch her brother, just to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

Annie: Wow bro! A z- phone, Cyberkix 2.0, and a puppy! How nice! Well I'll just put this stuff in the car and we can get going!

Sir Percival: Going where?

Annie: Home. It's late!

Sir Percival: Its 3:00 in the afternoon!

Annie: I know, but don't you want to, um...hang out in the gazebo?

Sir Percival: Don't have one

Annie: Watch tv?

Sir Percival: I've got a z-phone!

Annie: But live tv is better! Let's go!

She rushed as she wheeled him to the van, while everyone looked very confused.

Nora: Annie doesn't usually act like that

Sara: Strange

Corky: She's just being her stuck up, over dramatic self!

Thomas: We were talking about annie! Not you!

Corky: Whatever

4 hours later...

Braianna: Sir Percival or Fred, Fred or Sir Percival? Well Fred did ask me out, and Sir Percival doesn't even talk to me that much, and he doesn't really care about girls, not that it's a bad thing. Plus they're both my type of Hot! Ugh I'm so messed up right now.

At fred's home

Friday: Well maybe you should ask her out again! Girls love going on dates! You could take her to a movie!

Fred: Great idea friday! Wait a minute...how did you know I took her to the dance?

Friday: I filmed you two's little episode 3 days ago!

Fred: There is no such thing as San Dorito!

Friday: You really are gullible! I knew there was something going on between you two, so I had to make sure I was right before I jumped to any conclusions!

Fred: Friday! Promise you won't tell her! She'll think I'm weird! She'll hate me for life!

Friday: You're secrets safe with me!

Fred: Thank god!

Friday: But one wrong move and I'll let the cat out of the bag!

Fred: please dont!

Friday: I wont, I wont. You can trust me!


End file.
